


Доверие

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: — Я могу раздавить его прямо сейчас, — цедит Ло, сжимая пальцы. Но горячее сердце Луффи не начинает биться быстрее.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Доверие

Холодный воздух Панк Хазарда неласково кусает нос и щёки, это неприятно — и странно, как если бы Ло не провёл здесь долгие месяцы: ему всё кажется неправильным, когда он смотрит на пирующих пиратов с дозорными, когда слышит звонкий смех человека, под чьей холодной кожей два года назад едва прощупывался пульс.

Белый цвет, застилающий рябью снежинок глаза, напоминает Ло другие сугробы и другие ладони, бледные не от холода — от болезни, страстно целовавшей его изнутри. Белый цвет напоминает Ло о смерти. Смех Луффи — о человеке, спасшем Ло жизнь.

В горле горчит алкоголем и мнимым привкусом крови, и Ло не выдерживает, встаёт, отворачивается. Уходит — снег хрустит под ногами, но больше не меняется ничего. Снайпер Мугивар продолжает, захлёбываясь, травить байки о трёхголовом — нет, уже шестиголовом — драконе, всё так же пьяно гогочут дозорные и радостно визжат дети, заглушая су-у-у-упервосклицания киборга. Бурлит бульон, скулит скрипка, что-то шлёпается, кого-то шлёпают. Только тяжёлый взгляд Смокера цепляется за Ло — чтобы тут же его отпустить.

Тишина на корабле Мугивар продлится недолго — но пока что Ло может спрятаться в ней. Эта тишина не абсолютна, она пропускает в себя отголоски веселья и скулёж ветра — и поэтому не напоминает о той, другой тишине, следующей за смехом.

Дверь каюты с грохотом распахивается за спиной.

— Эй, Торао!

Ло вздрагивает и, резко обернувшись, чуть не врезается в улыбку Луффи носом: Луффи вытянул шею и заглядывает ему в лицо. Глаза у него шальные — может быть даже пьяные, хотя Ло и не видел, чтобы Луффи пил алкоголь. Дверь захлопывается, впустив следом за Луффи дымку мороза, скрипнув как-то осуждающе.

Как Ло позволил себе не заметить, что Луффи рванул за ним следом? Насколько Ло ослабил свою защиту? Почему он ослабил её?

— Не делай так, Мугивара-я, — хмурится он.

Удивительно — Луффи послушно втягивает шею в плечи. Но тут же подходит к Ло, и его лицо вновь оказывается слишком близко.

— Торао, я хочу кое-что. У тебя такие клёвые способности, — объявляет он невпопад.

— Я не собираюсь ни с кем менять тебя телами, — отрезает Ло.

Луффи отмахивается, неосторожно задевая ладонью его предплечье. Ло делает шаг назад, опомнившись: ему не обязательно терпеть эту близость.

— Никому из ребят, кроме Санджи, не понравилось, — Луффи пожимает плечами. — Я не буду их расстраивать.

Ло почти удивляется: от Мугивары, эгоиста, который чхать хотел на чужие планы, он подобного услышать не ожидал.

— А было бы круто пострелять из пушек Фрэнки… — мечтательно тянет Луффи, но тут же мотает головой и поднимает на Ло цепкий взгляд. — Покажи мне моё сердце.

Ло кажется, что он ослышался: может, его собственный пульс оказался слишком громким и исказил произнесённые Луффи слова?

— Что?

— Ты же умеешь вынимать сердца? Ты отправил сотню пиратских сердец Дозору! — Луффи почти подпрыгивает на месте — подпрыгивает и его нетерпеливый голос. — Достань моё, — предлагает он и улыбается, хлопнув ладонью по своей груди.

Мир вокруг Ло вновь обращается во что-то неправильное. В одну из историй про героических идиотов, которые умеют широко улыбаться совсем не весёлым вещам. Эти истории всегда заканчиваются трагично — Ло был их участником.

— Зачем? — голос почти подводит его.

— Хочу посмотреть, — просто поясняет Луффи. — Никогда своё сердце не видел.

От наивности услышанного сводит зубы. Ло не тот человек, с которым можно так запросто заключать альянсы, не тот человек, которому можно так запросто доверить своё сердце. Ло знает цену доверия: смерть стоит дешевле. Луффи самоуверенный глупец, если позволяет себе такую роскошь. Ло не верен ничему, кроме желания убить Дофламинго.

Он с усмешкой призывает силу дьявольского фрукта. Когда сердце Луффи выпрыгивает из груди и шлёпается в ладонь Ло, глаза Луффи расширяются.

— Офигеть!

Его сердце, сильное, здоровое, стучит почти правильно, ритм немного сбит — от восхищения, Ло угадывает это по сияющему взгляду Луффи. Это неправильно. Ло хочет ускорить его сердцебиение страхом, сомнениями.

— Офигеть, — повторяет Луффи и тянется вперёд, собираясь ткнуть обнажённую мышцу пальцем. — Оно шевелится.

Ло крепко сдавливает скользкое и шумное, резко отступает назад, отдёргивая руку, поднимая её вверх.

— Эй! — восклицает Луффи. Возмущённо — не испуганно.

Ярость сдавливает Ло грудную клетку. Пульс остро, прицельно бьёт в горло и виски. И смазывается, ударяя по кончикам пальцев — тонет в чужой пульсации, уверенной и жадной.

— Я могу раздавить его прямо сейчас, — цедит Ло, сжимая пальцы. Но горячее сердце Луффи не начинает биться быстрее.

Луффи вглядывается в его лицо и, скрестив руки на груди, говорит:

— Зачем? Это глупо.

Его сердце бьётся ровно — а руки Ло неровно подрагивают. Серьёзное лицо Луффи не помогает ему найти ответ самостоятельно, и вопрос, один вопрос, уже заставляющий Ло чувствовать себя полнейшим идиотом, приходится задать вслух:

— Почему? Почему, чёрт возьми?!

— Ну, ты мне жизнь спас. И после этого будешь убивать меня? — Луффи склоняет голову к плечу и снисходительно повторяет: — Это глупо, Торао.

В груди Ло что-то сжимается — больно и по-настоящему глупо. Луффи легко берёт его за запястье, опускает вцепившуюся в трепещущий орган ладонь, зачарованно смотрит. Смотрит — и крепко обхватывает пальцы Ло своими. Они кажутся не менее горячими, чем сердце.

— Как же круто, — шепчет Луффи, щекоча дыханием ободранную на костяшках кожу. — Дашь подержать?

Сердце Ло колеблется и дрожит, когда Луффи разгибает его пальцы — медленно, старательно, один за другим. Но Луффи не забирает своё сердце. Он ждёт, когда Ло отдаст его сам.

И тогда, жадно впитывая горячее ощущение чужого пульса в ладони, Ло понимает: он хотел бы оставить это сердце себе навсегда.

Но ещё сильнее он хотел бы оправдать доверие.


End file.
